strikeforceheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Weapons are any device that you can use in battle to harm an opponent. In Strike Force Heroes series, a wide variety of weapons are available, ranging from melee to explosives. except the melee weapons, shields and the Golden Gun.]] __TOC__ Strike Force Heroes Each of the four classes (Medic, Assassin, Commando and Tank ) have a unique set of primary weapons, as well as a shared set of secondary weapons. There are many factors to keep in mind when choosing your weapon of choice, such as damage, rate of fire, range, accuracy, and ammo capacity. Each weapon has its own set of pros and cons, but weapons unlocked at a higher level tend to be improved versions of earlier weapons. Crouching with a weapon improves accuracy and jumping decreases it slightly. A notable exception occurs when using Shields, all of which (except the Buckler) decrease accuracy when crouching. Moving around and shooting continuously also negatively affect weapon accuracy. Therefore, your accuracy is at its greatest when crouching and not moving. However, this position renders you immobile and vulnerable to enemy attacks. Alternatively, you can creep around in the crouched position, but you move very slowly and cannot jump over or onto certain objects. Strike Force Heroes 2 There are several weapons that make their debut in Strike Force Heroes 2, as well as several that return from Strike Force Heroes 1. Along the new weapons, Armor and Attachments have been introduced as well. The weapon system in Strike Force Heroes 2 is quite different from the system in the original game. Every individual weapon has its own stats, which are based on the level of the weapon and chance. Two different weapons of the same type may differ in certain aspects. For example, a player might come across two level 50 ACR's available for purchase. One might have better damage and range while the other might have a better rate of fire and better accuracy. In addition, higher level weapons generally have better stats than lower level weapons. While stats differ among each weapon, particular models have similar stats. For example, while two level 20 UMP's are different, their stats are more similar than those of a level 20 Bizon. Strike Force Heroes 3 Continuing the tradition, yet even more weapons were added in SFH3. There new weapons also come with new attachments that further able customization. Unlike the previous game however, all weapons get a flat increase in their stats from level 0 to 30. Two level 14 Interventions will have the same stats if they are of the same quality. Perfect weapons have been renamed to Custom, but still retain their legendary status. Now, every weapon has a single Custom variant, with a equally unique name. Custom weapons have increased stats and bonuses compared to Normal, Refined and Flawless. There is now a slightly different stat screen for the weapons as well. DPS (Damage Per Second) is now visible, and the 'Damage' has now been changed to 'Impact'. 'List of Weapons in Strike Force Heroes' Primary Medic's weapons Assault Rifles Magnums Assassin's weapons Sniper rifles Melee weapons Commando's weapons Machine Guns Explosives Tank's weapons Shotguns Shields Secondary Secondary weapons are separated into 3 subcategories: *'Pistols' *'Sub-Machine Guns (SMG)' *'Machine Pistols' Note: Listed as shown in the picture, not their level. Rare Weapons Other Weapons *Environment (anything that harm a player and counts as suicide) *Helicopter (only seen via killstreak or challenges) *Air Strike (only seen via killstreak) *Poison (slowly drains health of the Juggernaut until dies) *Vampire (seen in a challenge when a player hasn't collected enough health to survive) List of weapons in Strike Force Heroes 2 Primary Weapons SMGs Dual Magnums Shotguns Assault Rifles Sniper Rifles Machine Guns Grenade Launchers Rocket Launchers Elemental Weapons Special Weapons Secondary Weapons Melee Weapons Throwing Weapons Pistols '''and Machine-Pistols''' Rare Weapons Other Weapons * Environment ** Disposal Beam (Isolation) * Engineer's machines ** Mini Turret ** Combat Drone ** Tesla Coil ** War Sentry * Elemental ** Fire ** Acid * Globex Mech ** Death Laser ** Stomp ** Rippers ** Hunter Missiles Strike Force Heroes 3 Primary Weapons Rifles Duals Sniper Shotgun Machine Gun Explosives Elementals Experimentals Secondary Weapons All secondaries have unlimited ammo. Pistols SMGs Blades References Category:Strike Force Heroes 2 Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Classes Category:Armor Category:Snipers Category:SMGs Category:Shotguns Category:Assault Rifles Category:Machine Guns Category:Explosives Category:Melees Category:Pistols Category:Machine-Pistols Category:Strike Force Heroes